TeianThe Proposal
by TharaCorleone
Summary: The sun is setting, the city is settling and one of the Montana is about to propose to his amore.


"It was a good mission though, wasn't it?"

"Buono? Aniki, you were shot in the _knee_."

At first glance, the roof of Borgia's Palace doesn't seem like the best places for a conversation, but believe me when I say it is; the huge neon letters can hide even the bulkiest of members from public view, and it's unlikely anyone will ever catch sound of your conversation. Unless you shout your mouth off, but we're just simply talking about yesterday's heist. Not really news worth shouting about, though Fabs seems really concerned about my recent injury. You'd have thought I'd been shot _dead_ with the amount of panicking he's doing; part of me wants to hug him tight and thank him dearly for being so concerned, yet part of me wants to take him by the shoulders and shake him a little, if only to shut him up.

Though certain members of the clan think I should be more bothered that it was _Donnie_ who targeted me, and that he keeps declaring his pride in wounding me. Well, I'm not pissed off. I actually congratulate him. He said he was going to make me pay (I don't want to talk about it, thank you very much) and he followed through.

And whilst I'm taken in by these thoughts, I notice Fabs seems to be taken in by the sunset; gazing upon it with every second he can incase he never gets to witness this moment again. The last time I saw a sunset this beautiful was back in my home of Tokyo, when I...actually, I don't want to think about that right now. The bursts of orange, yellow, and red streaming through the mauve canvas of sky like a hazy, mysterious dream...certainly a moment you wouldn't want to forget, and hopefully I will give him such a moment of my own tonight.

"Where are the others, by the way?

I try to sound as casual as possible, but deep inside I'm hoping they're as far away as possible; as a moment I don't want anyone to spoil, I especially don't need _you-know-who_ crashing the mood.

"They all went down to Clint City Chicken, I think, though it might have been Casa De Pollo. One of the chicken places at least. Either way, I can't imagine them being back anytime soon."

The expression on my face doesn't seem too bothered by the fact, but my heart's doing cartwheels and I can feel my hands begin to shake slightly. This moment is too perfect; the sunset, the serenity, and no chance of anyone interupting the burning question inside my head. If I don't do this now, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life, I just _know_ it.

Ok, here's to hoping my knee doesn't give too much way.

"Aniki, are you ok?" Fabio asks, sounding genuinely concerned, and even shoots me a rather confused glance when I swat away his attempt to help me back up; he doesn't understand how I'm managing to smile through my pain, but hopefully the reason will bring the same smile to _his_ face.

"I really don't think you should be putting any weight on that knee."

Any other time, I'd refrain from putting any weight on said knee like a good, little Montana youngster, but if I don't ask him now...well, I'll probably _never_ find the right time to ask him.

"Aniki, what are you..."

I'm fiddling with my pocket, trying to get the velvetine box out and causing a rather curious noise from Fabs, which soon turns into a gasp when I slowly open the lid; revealing to him a simple yet beautiful gold ring, I notice he's staring at the neat little jewel in a rather bemused manner. He's never had a great interest in jewels, but the Amethyst seemed like the most fitting one, since it's purple to match our clan.

"Aniki..."

"Fabs," I begin, trying my best not to let wincing separate my words. "We...we've been through a lot, as you know all too well. Regrettable things have happened to bring us together, but I don't regret us being together one bit. I...I wanted to ask you this sooner, but the words kept coming out all wrong. Look, what I'm basically trying to say is...I need you to answer me just one question."

His revered silence is enough invitation for me to just carry on and ask.

"Allow me the honour of being Mr Aniki Capone?"

Fabs is looking at me in this really sweet, endearing manner; he really is too kawaii for his own good sometimes, and that's why I love him. And with the little gleam in his eye, I know he loves me too. Oh, listen to us. You wouldn't think we were members of the Montana sometimes, you really wouldn't.

"I'd allow you that honour any day and you know it," he says, with this big, soppy grin on his face; suddenly grabbing me and giving me what seems like the tightest hug ever, Fabs is too engrossed in his happiness to start getting concerned about the fact I'm almost suffocating.

"Ti amo, amichetto," he whispers, kissing me on the cheek before softening his hug; his head soon leaning on my shoulder, I don't know whether he's _really_ savouring the moment or the sheer amount of happiness was enough to make him faint. But he soon springs back to life a couple of moments later, turning his attention to the sights beyond the roof of Borgia's Palace. With a stretch and a yawn, he begins to step towards the edge; fear for his safety soon turning to touched affection when he yells his next words at the top of his voice, as if he felt even the sunset should hear the news.

"_HEAR MY WORDS, CLINT CITY! FABIO GUISEPPE CAPONE IS SOON TO BE A MARRIED MAN_!"

"Congratulations! That's great news, Fabio!"

Fabs' expression suddenly turns to one of pure shock, as if the sunset itself personally replied to his celebratory tones. Glancing at me, and then glancing back to the sunset, he suddenly grabs my hand and gently pulls me a couple of steps forward; as we both look down from the edge, it seems the guys have returned early from their chicken trip if the greasy, half-full buckets are anything to go by. Let me tell you, there are no words in either the English, Italian or Japanese dictionaries that could describe the sheer look on pure "Holy shit, NOOOOO!" on Tino's face. After a couple of seconds, he manages to smile along with Griezzo and Jimmy, but it's not the kind of smile you'd see from a friendly face.

It's that forced smile that screams we could be dead and dinner before the morning comes. ..


End file.
